Golden Dragon High
by MaeAlyse
Summary: MODERN DAY The Gaang in High school. Katara her sweet self. All the girls after Aang. Sokka cant choose...Suki or Yue? Mai and Zuko happily ever after...or not. Toph's got a...TOUNGE RING!
1. Drop Dead Gorgeous

_**If you walk into Golden Dragon High and you are a new student you better watch yourself. Don't make yourself to noticeable, just keep on walking. Don't make eye contact with any guy…and if you see a girl looking at you make sure that she's not around her brother or her boyfriend before you nod and say hey with your sweetest smile.**_

This is what aang was thinking as he stood in front of the enormous high school. It was a new town. With new people. And he would have to make new friends. Again. Aang's life had not been easy, he had suffered two deaths at the same time, and he had to move at least three times in the last year. But, I guess I should start at the beginning.

"Aang! Aang wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of a new school!" Gyatso gently shook Aang's arm, but you could really tell he was getting impatient.

"Huh, what do you mean? I set my alarm clock for 6:20 there's no way I could be late!" Aang sat up quickly and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the dresser next to him.

7:40

"Holy shit it's late!" Aang quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. "How did I not wake up I always wake up after at least the seventh beep!"

"So…that's what that beeping was for it was annoying me after the third beep so I turned it off. And watch you tongue young man!" Gyatso smiled and thought to himself……_teenagers, always in a rush_.

"Sorry…" Aang mumbled. He quickly threw off his boxers and jumped into the shower not even checking the waters temperature.

MEANWHILE…

"Sokka, Sokka get up we slept in!" Katara shook him with so much fury that he almost fell of the bed.

"Huh what are you talking about Katara, Dad promised to wake us up this morning….." he sat up with a jolt and looked at her with confusion in his face.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes "You know how it is…He might have had to be called in to work again."

Sokka sighed and rolled out of bed. This was normal for him, their dad being gone in the morning because of his horrible job of managing the biggest water company in the state. Unfortunately, his and Katara's mom had died when he was just 9 years old so they barely had any parents around.

"I'm taking a quick shower I don't care if I make us late!" he called out behind him.

"Whatever just hurry up!" Katara smiled slightly before walking to her own bathroom across the enormous hall. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, a baby blue tank top, and a volcom tank to put over the other one. She brushed on some eyeliner and mascara and quickly swiped on some shimmer blue eye shadow. She straightened her curly chocolate brown hair and put on some cool pinstriped converse she had got like a year ago. _Damn I look hot _she thought as she smiled and twirled around looking at herself in the mirror.

Katara lets go if we hurry up we might only be a couple minutes late!

"Coming!!!" She yelled as she ran down the staircase, and grabbed her backpack that was sitting next to the door and outside to their dark blue Mercedes Benz. For a couple of teens living with their grandmother and their father they were pretty rich.

Aang quickly ran up the steps took a deep breath and ran in to the school. Luckily he was pretty quick and made it in time to

_Bump into the most gorgeous girl in the universe_

At least that's what Aang thought when he looked at her. She had the most perfect figure, the longest chocolate brown hair that made you just want to reach out and touch it, and the best of all…the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"OMG I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I was just in a hurry!" she looked at him with the most worried look in her eye and when he didn't answer she got even more worried. "Are you ok? I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

With that Aang snapped out of his gaze. "Oh no it's ok I should have been watching where I was going." He smiled and slowly got up and brushed himself off. He turned around to see her staring at him and he helped her up and picked up most of the things she dropped. "And to answer your questions yes, I am a new student. I just moved here from California."

Katara looked up at him noticing that he was at least 3 inches taller then her._ He's not just hot…he's drop dead gorgeous _Katara thought as she looked up at his eyes. His stunning stormy gray eyes. "California huh, I've always wanted to go there just, never had the time…" _Your so stupid you could have said something better then that! _Katara silently scolded herself in her head.

"Haha you should go sometime its major fun!" Aang smiled his sweetest smile before remembering why he had been running in the first place.

"Do you know the way to the front office? I'm sort of lost." He asked almost too suddenly.

"Yea of course I was just heading there myself!" Katara motioned for him to follow her as she started making her way to the office at a brisk pace. She knew how mad principle Roku would be if he found her and …that guy…sitting around talking in the hallway. It took her a second to realize that she didn't even know his name and she had already had a brief conversation with him.

"By the way, I'm Katara." She gave him her sexiest smile and looked him so innocently.

_That smile, that has to be the cutest smile I have ever seen._

"I I'm Aang" he said trying to give a smile that was a cute back.

Before he knew it Katara announced, "Well, this is it, Principles Roku's office."

She opened the door and walked in. Aang followed closely behind.

"Hey Miss Bei Fong"


	2. Miss Bei Fong

"Hey Miss Bei Fong"

A woman who was typing something on the computer looked up and smiled.

"Hello Katara, late on your first day? I think Toph is rubbing off on you."

"Haha don't worry not that much. I just need my schedule and I'll be going." Katara laughed nervously and looked to the floor. _For some reason whenever I'm talking to Toph's mom I get a little nervous. _

"Here you are…hmm it looks like you have Toph's same schedule….except for your last class. Lucky you." She smiled and turned her gaze to Aang who was standing behind Katara shuffling his feet. "And who is this?"

Aang looked up when he figured out she was addressing him "Oh me? Im Aang. I just moved here. I-I sort of need my schedule too." He looked back down quickly, trying to hide his blushing.

"Aang….lets see…..oh here you are. You have every single class with Katara. How lucky you are to have somebody nice enough to show you around.  
You don't mind do you Katara?" Miss Bei Fong looked at her with a smile on her face. _I may be old but I do know when somebody is starting to like someone. _She thought.

Katara blushed. "No of course I don't mind." Realizing how funny that sounded she blushed even harder and turned around and headed to the door. "Come on Aang were like 5 min. late already.

Aang quickly followed. Eager to have Katara show him around the whole day.

"Oh before you leave, do you know if Toph has that tongue ring she was talking about getting. I clearly told her no but you know how she is. She never listens." Miss Bei Fong called out to her.

"I'm not a snitch Miss Bei Fong you know that!" Katara smiled and quickly walked out the door.

"I'll take that as a yes!!" she heard through the door. _Toph is going to kill me when she figures out I hinted that to her mom. _

"Tongue ring?" Aang raised his eyebrows and looked at Katara.

"Haha yea Ever since I could remember Toph has been my best friend. We even have the same birthday. And, ever since I could remember Toph has been…..trouble. But…I still love her...like a sister of course.

Aang smiled. _She's so nice, and generous, and kind. _"Cool, Growing up I moved a lot, so I never really had a lot of friends."

"Well, you just made one. Let's see, who's our homeroom teacher?"

"It says Ms. Woo. Is she nice?" Aang asked. Usually he wouldn't really care if a teacher was nice or not. But, it made good conversation.

"Hmm, I don't know, my brother said she's ok, but she's a little crazy in the head is you know what I mean." Katara wondered what Sokka was going to think of Aang. Thanks to him, her first kiss went terribly wrong. The poor boy had gone home with a black eye, and she had to deal with his yelling all night.

"Oh, well I can deal with it. What goes on here? Any cliques? In my old school there were all kinds of cliques. Though…I wasn't there for long." Aang asked. It was a little off topic, but...hey anything to talk to Katara.

"Well here at Golden Dragon, There are main cliques. The Popular bitches, the wannabes, The Jocks, the gangsters, and...Me and my friends, the troublemakers. Haha I know, hard to believe, me a troublemaker." Katara laughed. The popular bitches were her sworn enemies. They had never got along…ever.

Aang once again raised his eyebrows. "Interesting" was all he could say before they turned the corner and stared at the door in front of them.

Room 112 Ms. Woo

"When we walk in, be prepared, your kind of….cute….a lot of girls will be staring, but if you want, you can make your way into the back with me and meet my friends." Katara blushed hard when she realized what she had said. _You Katara are an idiot. _She thought.

"Haha cool, I will do that" Aang blushed. He always knew he was a little stunning, with his brown shaggy hair and his stormy gray eyes. But he always blushed when he heard it from someone.

Katara opened the door and sure enough, when Aang and her walked in all the girls were staring.

"Helllloooo cutie." Ty lee said under her breath.


	3. Meeting Toph and Leiah

Golden Dragon High Ch.3

Mrs. Woo looked up from her desk and saw Aang and Katara walk in.

"Katara you're late, you didn't take any advice from your brother did you?" She said smiling.

"No I just woke up late" Katara smiled back and headed to the back of the room to go sit next to her friends. She motioned for Aang to follow.

"Who is this? A new student? Well, introduce your self." Mrs. Woo looked at Aang.

"Hi I'm Aang I just moved here from California." He said quickly before he headed to the back with Katara.

"Hey Toph what's up?" Katara sat down in the nearest desk.

A girl looked up from talking to the person next to her. "Katara! You're late on your first day of school. I've taught you well." She smiled.

Aang looked at her and sat down in a desk next to Katara. She was wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans. Her shoes were completely black vans with green laces. She had jet black hair with green highlights. But the weirdest things of all were her eyes. They were green. But not just any green, a pale light green. They looked, far away, distant.

"So, your names Aang, I'm Toph. I see you have already met Katara." She stuck her hand out for Aang to shake.

He took it eagerly.

"Aang, this is Suki, and Yue. My other two best friends." Katara said motioning to the two girls that Toph had been talking to moments before.

"Hey" both girls said at the same time.

"Hey" he nodded and smiled.

"And, this is, wait where's" Katara was interrupted when a girl Slammed open the door to the classroom. Almost everyone jumped.

"Leiah" Katara finished as the girl walked to the back.

Toph raised her eyebrows and looked at the girl. "Bad day?" she asked.

Leiah flopped into the last seat next to Aang and threw her backpack on the floor.

"I got in another fight with that bitch Mai in the hallway." Leiah sighed and looked down "But before you say anything Katara there wasn't any fists this time, just yelling and a few bad words."

"But that quickly can change at lunch" Toph added and gave Leiah a high five.

"Oh Yea!" She said her spirits seeming to lift instantly

"Why do you want to fight her?" Aang asked not wanting to be completely out of the conversation.

"Who are you?" Leiah asked. '

"Oh sorry I forgot, this is Aang, he's new." Katara looked at him and Smiled. _Gosh I must look like I like him if I keep on smiling so much. _She thought.

"Oh well Aang, I want to fight that **bitch** because she won't leave me alone. She's jealous because I'm with Zuko, and everyone knows she's had a crush on Zuko since like they were in 1st grade."

"Yeah and if she doesn't quit telling Leiah to back off we are going to kick her" Toph was interrupted as the shrill ring of the bell rang throughout the school.

"Come on Aang we have Math with Mr.Ozai next. Great...my brother says that he is the worst teacher in this whole school." Katara got up and started walking to the door.

"Toph ya coming?" She turned around and looked towards her. "Your mom told me we have the same schedule except for our last class."

Toph raised her eyebrows and gave Katara the meanest glare she

Could make.

"When did you talk to my mom?" she asked slowly walking towards Katara.

"Umm, Uhh, this morning, when I came in late." Katara shifted her

Gaze to the ground and started to back up slowly.

"And did she ask you anything?' Toph kept prying. She knew how

Intimidating her mom could be. She also knew how easy it was to get Katara to say something.

"Umm, she just asked if you got that tongue ring you were talking

About getting." Katara started backing up faster, pulling Aang with her.

"And when she said that did you say no?" Toph was walking faster trying to catch her.

"Not exactly, I told her that I'm not a snitch. Heh heh heh" Katara Smiled nervously and looked at Toph.

"And what did she take that as?" Toph said calmly. _Haha look at her, she looks so nervous am I that scary?_

"Umm, she took it as a ...yes." with that she bolted out the door Pulling Aang with her.

_I guess I am. _Toph thought as she slowly walked out chuckling with Suki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character Descriptions

Well….I didn't know if everyone knew what each person looked like. So…to save me the trouble of having to explain the characters in the story, I decided to explain it here. Some of these descriptions say little hints of what might happen later in the story.

Aang- Stormy gray eyes, Brown shaggy hair. Usually seen in jeans and a white tee-shirt. Athletic build. Likes Katara…nice, loyal, and likeable. A lot of girls like him.

Katara- Perfect figure. Long chocolate brown hair, usually straightened. Crystal blue eyes, usually seen in jeans and a tank top. All the guys after her. Sweet, caring, but she has a temper. Best friends are Toph and Leiah.

Toph- Pale green eyes, jet black hair with green highlights. A little on the skinny side, usually wearing skinny jeans and vans or converse. Tongue ring. Really very pretty, if it wasn't for her attitude, guys would be drooling over her. Usually helping Leiah out with fist fights. Best friends with Katara and Leiah.

Leiah- Amber eyes, jet back hair with red highlights, (similar to Toph's), usually wearing black shorts and tank tops. A little skinny. Can take care of herself and has been in many fist fights with Toph on her side. Best friends with Toph and Katara. Dating Zuko will beat up any girl that even try's to get with Zuko. Has a past with Mai, later to be mentioned.

Suki- Brown eyes, usually seen in green and gold. Nothing special. Best friends with Yue. But hangs out with Katara, Toph, and Leiah too.

Yue- light blue eyes, usually seen in blue. Again, nothing special. Hair dyed white. Best friends with Suki but hangs out with Katara, Toph, and Leiah too.

Sokka- Blue eyes, brown hair, usually seen in jeans in a tee-shirt. Very protective of his sister. Can not decide if he likes Suki or Yue. Best friends with Zuko, and later in the story, Aang.

Zuko- Amber eyes, usually wearing black Goth pants, red/black shirt. Very temperamental. Used to like Mai, until Leiah came. Will beat up any guy that even looks at his girlfriend. Best friends with Sokka and later in the story Aang.

Azula- Amber eyes. Zuko's younger sister. Leader of her group. Best friends with Ty Lee and  
Mai. Thinks everyone loves her. Devious, unattractive.

Ty Lee- Really pretty. Uses her looks to get guys to do things for her. One of Azula's right hand girls. A slut. Best friends with Mai and Azula.

Mai- somewhat pretty. Has had a crush on Zuko since kindergarten. Barely any emotions, if she does have any she is bad at showing them. Has a past with Leiah, Later to be mentioned. Hates Leiah now.


	4. Lunch Can Be an Evil Thing

Golden Dragon High Ch. 4

"Wow Leiah I cant believe Mr.Ozai is your boyfriends' dad." Toph said. They had just got out of his class and had to suffer all of his yelling at them to shut up and that how they should be banished. Whatever that meant.

Now they were in the hallways…putting things in their lockers and getting ready for their next class. "Yeah I know, the guy hates me, and he's my math teacher for my next class. He wanted Zuko to be with Mai but, I guess Zuko loves me way more then he ever did for her." Leiah laughed and shut her locker. "This sounds like a damn soap opera."

She was about to turn around when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a familiar voice say "What sounds like a damn soap opera? You're not like cheating on me with my best friend are you?" Leiah looked up and saw Zuko.

"Hey babe, and no I'm not cheating on you with….that boy" she pointed over to Sokka who at that moment was stuffing a piece of unidentifiable meat in his mouth. "If I was to cheat on you I would at least do it with someone that was smarter and better looking then you."

Zuko looked hurt and started to pull away when Leiah turned around and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Isn't it good that no one here is like that" she whispered after pulling away.

"Oh please get a room." Katara said while walking by over to Sokka. "Sokka, Zuko, meet Aang, he's new. He has my same schedule so, I'm showing him around."

Sokka looked up and nodded a little hey before going back to eating. Zuko stuck out a hand for him to shake. Aang gladly took it, happy to make another friend.

The bell rang and kids starting scattering around. Not wanting to be late for their next class.

"Come on Sugar Queen, come on Aang we've got science next. Great. Physics." Toph turned and walked towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Sugar Queen?" Aang asked as they both walked down the hall following Toph.

"Haha yea that was the nickname she gave for me when we were like, I don't know, six years old." Katara smiled and walked in the door.

Aang, Toph, and Katara took a seat in the back and waited for the teacher to stand up in front of the class. Finally after about five min. of mindless chatter the teacher spoke up.

"Hello students my name is Ms.Hama. I will be your science teacher for the rest of the year…I will first start off with the class rules. Rule number 1. Blah blah blah blah."

After that, Aang stopped paying attention. He was thinking about Katara and all of his new friends. _I wonder if she likes me. I think I like her… I hope Uncle doesn't decide to move again. This has got to be the best year I've had so far in my entire life._

Over on the other side of the table Toph was having thoughts of her own. _God this teacher is boring. I wonder if anyone is going to ask me out this year. Leiah has a boyfriend. And I know that Katara is going to end up with Aang. I just have a hunch. I wonder who I am going to end up with. _

"Toph Bei Fong" Ms.Hama said for the third time.

"Toph, say here!" Katara whispered in her ear.

"Huh? Oh… Here!" she called out to the front of the room. _Stupid roll call. _Toph rolled her eyes and went back to thinking and blocking everyone out.

"Hey Katara I have a question." Aang said turning his attention to her.

"Sure what do ya want to know?" Katara said looking at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, first of all, why does Toph have so pale green eyes?" Aang said lowering his voice.

"Oh I should have known that was coming. Well, when Toph was little, probably about seven, she got in a car accident. It left her slightly blind and over the years, her eyes just got more and more pale." Katara looked down. She hated bringing up memories like that. She remembered how scared she had been for Toph's life when she figured out she was in the hospital.

"Oh, sorry to ask, I don't want to bring back any memories that might be hard for you." Aang looked down until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you didn't know, and she's ok now, that's all that matters." Katara smiled until she remembered her hand was still on his shoulder. She quickly took her hand off and blushed. "Oh…sorry"

"It's ok, really" Aang blushed back.

"God you two make me sick" Toph smiled as Aang and Katara jumped by the sound of her voice. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back" Toph got up and made her way to the front of the room.

45 min. later.

RING RING RING RING

"That had to be the longest, most boring, class of the whole day." Toph said walking quickly to catch up with Leiah, Zuko, and Sokka who were a few lockers away.

"Yea, thank god we have lunch next." Aang said trying to catch up with Toph but holding back. Deciding to walk at Katara's pace.

In the cafeteria you could clearly see who hangs out with whom.

The jocks giving high fives to any other jock that came to their table.

The preps carefully setting down their backpacks and taking out their paper bag lunch bags that had barely anything in it.

The Gangsters giving each other handshakes and nodding what's up to everyone.

The "popular bitches" that sat in the middle of the cafeteria, fixing their make-up and practically throwing themselves on guys.

And finally their group, the troublemakers. Throwing food at each other and pushing each other playfully. The only thing bad about their table was that it was right behind their sworn enemies. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, and their other little people that were there just to follow orders.

Leiah was sitting right behind Mai and cleverly thought up of something. When she was putting her backpack down to sit next to Zuko she made sure to swing it hard enough that it hit Mai.

She turned around and gave an angry glare at her.

"Oops, sorry…" Leiah gave her most innocent face and turned around to Zuko.

"Hey babe, what did you get me?" She said making sure Mai could hear their conversation.

"Your favorite, A ham sandwich with chocolate milk." Zuko smiled and handed the lunch to her.

"Aww thanks babe" She smiled evilly and made sure that she could see Mai looking at them out of the corner of her eye she gave Zuko a full on kiss.

Not just any kiss on the cheek, a full blown kiss on the lips. Tongue and all.

She smiled when she saw Mai give her the look of the devil. She mouthed out _He's mine_ before she turned back around to enjoy the rest of her lunch with her friends.

_Oh it's on…in gym, she'd better watch it_ Mai thought as she turned back around thinking of what evil prank she could play on Leiah to get her back.

"Azula, I need your help of thinking up a prank" Mai whispered into her ear.

Azula smiled. Playing pranks was her favorite thing to do.

"Gladly…"


	5. Gym Class and A Prank

Golden Dragon High Ch.5

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai had spent the rest of the lunch period to prepare for the prank they were going to play on Leiah. Luckily, they had gym next, so it would be easier to get her there then in a classroom.

"Ok…here's the plan. I had that nerd Lee put a bucket up on top of that beam over there. I had him fill it up with glue, then, I had him put up another bucket full of feathers, when I say Ty Lee will pull the rope that leads to the bucket with glue. Moments after that...Mai will pull the bucket with feathers, it will take the feathers a while to get down there…so it will literally have to be a moment after. Ready?" Azula asked and soon after the bell rang.

Leiah came in hugging on to Zuko, laughing, Toph, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Yue followed behind.

"Aren't you glad we all have at least one class together?" Yue said smiling. Mostly at Sokka.

"Oh yea, really glad!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Come Toph you know you're happy!" Katara laughed and gave her a look.

"Come on girls we got to go change out!" Suki said eagerly. Gym had to be her favorite class.

Leiah came out, only to find all her friends already changed and on the other side of the gym.

"Hey guys wait up for-"But she was interrupted by someone saying

"NOW!"

Leiah stopped and turned around. Trying to look for the person who said that. She was about to shrug it off when all of a sudden she was covered in glue. Head to toe…she was about to move when she found herself slowly being covered in feathers.

"Who- did- this" was all she managed to say threw her clenched teeth.

"Leiah calm down….don't get angry…just…walk… away." Katara said running over to her. Quickly followed by everyone else.

Leiah turned around when she heard laughter from her three favorite people. Azula, Ty Lee, and her favorite person of all, Mai.

"Seriously when I said I was going to help you kick some ass, I meant it." Toph said almost as angry as Leiah.

In a few seconds Leiah pounced on Mai. Beating the crap out of her. Toph joined in, going for Ty Lee. Katara just ran over to them trying to get Leiah off of Mai.

"Leiah! Leiah stop! You're going to really hurt her!" Katara yelled trying to get her attention.

Azula merely sat down on the bench smiling evilly.

With Katara's words Leiah slowly started to stop. Making Toph stop with her. Leiah got up and brushed herself off. Though she was still covered with glue and feathers, most of it had rubbed off on Mai. She noticed something deep red on her hands and looked at Mai. She had a bloody nose that was gushing out.

"I can't believe you just kicked the crap out of her. She's practically crying. And I think I taught Ty Lee a lesson. Good job Leiah, I think that's probably the 4th girl you beat up this year. Including the summer of course." Toph said wiping her nose and giving Leiah a high five.

Leiah looked over to see Ty Lee and Mai looking like they were going to cry. Sokka and Aang looking very worried. And, Zuko, looking very confused.

She simply took Toph's hand and pulled her into the bathroom, ignoring Zuko when he tried to pull her aside to talk to her.

"Leiah wait!" Zuko ran after her only to have the girl's locker room door slam in his face. It's not that she was mad at him; she was just pissed off at his sister and her friends.

"Move Zuko," He turned to see a worried Katara's face. Trying to get by and into the locker room to see her best friends.

"Wait, let me talk to you." He said a pleading look on his face. "What just happened?"

Katara sighed. "You just don't get it do you? Your girlfriend has been waiting to take down that **bitch** ever since she got with you. Which has been like what, a year now? But the only reason she didn't was because of Azula. Azula is your sister, and it would be really awkward going over to your house or even seeing you. Seeing as Mai is Azula's best friend…along with Ty Lee. Now that she has finally done what has been bugging her for a year now. I'm not sure of what she thinks of you…or what she thinks you think of her."

Zuko looked shocked…he had no idea that Mai had been bugging Leiah to break up with him.

"And, after that whole scene, I'm not sure she wants to talk to you right now. Now if you will excuse me…" and with that Katara was in the locker room. You could hear the faint sound of the shower and an excited Toph talking about what just happened.

Zuko just stood there thinking...until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to Aang who had a worried look on his face. "Dude, what just happened" he asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later." he murmered, Before he made his way over to Mai. _I'm going to have to have a long talk with her._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_wat do ya people think?:_

_i need some ideas for other events in the story..._

_although i already got a few idea's_


	6. Are You ok?

Golden Dragon High Ch. 6

"I can't believe you started crying Mai! That was so hilarious; you should have seen your face!" Azula smirked and chuckled. "Of course, even I could've told you that if you messed with Leiah, you're going to get hurt."

They were still in gym, waiting for the bell to ring. Mai was sitting on the floor, wiping her nose.

"Shut up Azula, this whole thing was your idea anyway." Mai gave her a glare. But quickly looked down when she saw Azula glaring back.

"Well, I was just trying to help you prank that whore who's dating my brother. Of course, I have a plan that couldn't possibly get you in trouble. Well, maybe in a little trouble but not as much as Leiah will." Azula sat there filing her nails, waiting for a reply.

"Well, maybe we should just leave them alone you guys, I don't want to get beat up again." Ty Lee looked at Mai, waiting for her opinion.

"It involves Toph too." Azula sighed and stood up, "But if you guys don't want to do it, that's fine with me." She started to make her way to the bathroom but stopped when she heard

"Wait, what exactly is your plan?" Mai stood up and brushed herself off.

Azula smirked and turned around…

"I'm glad you asked…"

MEANWHILE…IN THE LOCKER ROOM

"I can't believe you **finally **kicked that girl's ass, I know you've been waiting to do that. Well, now that you've done it, how do you feel?" Toph looked over to Leiah who had just come out of the shower. Wearing fresh, new, clean clothes.

"I feel like shit, I can't believe I beat up an old friend of Zuko's and he doesn't even know why." Leiah walked over to the mirror on the wall and took some make-up out of her bag. She quickly swiped on some black eyeliner, mascara, and gold eye shadow. Gold, the color of her eyes, her favorite color, Zuko's favorite color. _Zuko_. She thought. _What does he think of me…..he probably hates me. Shit I wish I had never done that._

"Are you ok, you look sick, or worried, want to talk about it?" Katara came up quietly behind Leiah. For awhile they just sat there in front of the mirror, staring.

"He hates me doesn't he? He probably never wants to talk to me again." Leiah looked down until she felt two pairs of arms around her.

"I don't think he hates you Leiah, there's no way he could hate you." Toph hugged her tighter, trying to give her support.

"With what I told him, I would think he hates Mai, not you." Katara gave Leiah her best smile. Both Leiah and Toph's eyebrows went up.

"Well what did you say to him?" Toph knew Katara had a good way with words. Even a few sentences could mean so much when she said them.

"Well, I told him what Mai has been doing to Leiah. How she had been practically begging her to break up with him. How Leiah has been waiting probably a whole year to teach Mai a lesson." Katara looked down and shuffled her feet." I also told him that Leiah probably doesn't know what she thinks of him."

"And when you said that what did he say?" Leiah gave her most pleading look. She really wanted to know what he thought of him. _I should probably ask him myself but right now, I don't really want to talk to him._

"I didn't wait for him to answer; I wanted to see if you were ok…" Katara looked up at Leiah's face. Trying to see any emotion, But, Leiah's face was unreadable. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, come on lets go." Leiah smiled and picked up her bag." I got Mai good, didn't I?"

"That's the Leiah I know and love!" Toph smiled and picked up her bag.

They all headed out of the locker room and into the gym. Aang, Sokka and Zuko were sitting on a bench…watching the teacher try to show Suki, Yue, and a few other students how to play the game they were supposed to play.

"Do you want me to talk to him for ya Leiah?" Toph asked as they made their way across the gym. Luckily Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were nowhere in site.

"Please?"

The guys turned when they heard soft steps coming.

"Katara your back!" Aang said, blushing when he realized what he had just said. Sokka glared at him for a moment but just shrugged it off and opened his mouth to speak, But was soon cut off by Toph.

"Well, this period has been interesting, I know gyms Katara's favorite class, since we only have like 10 min left, Katara, why don't you go with Leiah and practice some flips or cartwheels or something"

"What gym's not my favorite class" Katara looked puzzled until she saw the look on Toph's face. "Haha, but I do love gymnastics, come on Leiah lets go."

Leiah and her started down the bleachers. When they got to the bottom Leiah turned around and mouthed a silent _Thank You _to Toph.

Toph smiled and turned back to the guys.

"Well Zuko, I'll just cut to the point…do you still like Leiah?"

"What!?" Zuko stood up took a step closer to Toph. "Of course I still like her, she's my girlfriend!"

"Oh, that's good, saved me and Katara a couple nights of spending the night over at her house and comforting her." Toph laughed and sat down next to Sokka. "But, Leiah seems to think otherwise."

"What, what do you mean, is she going to break up with me?" Zuko frowned and started to head down the bleachers.

"Calm down hot head! She isn't going to break up with you; she just thought you were going to break up with her. But since your not…it's all good."

"I've got to go talk to her…" Zuko kept on going. Almost to the end of the steps.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she doesn't really want to talk to you right now, give her time." Toph stood up and headed down the bleachers herself.

"Oh and she will call you tonight."

_I'll make sure of it. _Toph thought.

Zuko looked on at the three girls. Particularly one...Leiah of course.

"Hey Sokka, you think we could chill at your house tonight?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah sure, I think my dads out anyway so we can blast some music and chill and stuff." Sokka yawned and looked at Aang. He looked so down, like he had no friends. "Aang you want to come?"

His spirits seem to lift instantly. _I get to see Katara's house! But…the bad thing is…as Sokka's guest, not hers. Oh well._

"Yea sure, that would be cool." was all he could come up with.

"Cool, meet me and Zuko after school, we'll all go together." Sokka sighed as the bell rang. _The rest of the day I'm going to have to hear Zuko complain about not being able to talk to Leiah…great. _

"Come on Aang! We have Social Studies next!" Katara yelled from across the gym.

"Coming!" he yelled back. Practically racing to get to her.

Zuko really wanted to go talk to Leiah. Really really badly. But he knew she was just going to have to talk to him when she was ready.

_Man, this does sound like a Damn Soap Opera._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For some reason I don't like this chapter, it bugs me.

Plus, I really got to speed this day up…..it's going so slow….so after I finish this day, I'm going to skip about a month…it might be weird but don't worry I will make it work.

But in the next chapter, I will have two more things,

Wayyyy more Kataang!! And a little more romance for Sokka!!

Hehe


	7. The Ride Home

Golden Dragon High Ch. 7

The rest of the day went by fast, Aang walked up to his locker to meet Sokka and Zuko. Sure enough, both guys were there, Sokka was eating, as usual, and Zuko was sitting on the ground.

"Why do you even want to hang out at my house? Usually we go to yours…" Sokka asked, completely forgetting that Azula was Zuko's sister.

Zuko rolled his eye's, he was used to this, Sokka asking idiotic questions, "Azula is my little sister, Mai is her best friend. Do I have to say anymore?"

"Oh Yeah…"

"Hey guys, are we going?" Aang walked over to where Sokka was and stood next to him.

"Yeah we're just waiting for the girls to come. Katara said Toph was coming over, so what's the point in taking two cars when we could all squish into one." Sokka shut his locker and looked at his watch, obviously impatient.

"Ehh, I guess your right." Aang leaned on the locker closest to him, "Wait, what kind of car do you have? Enough to fit five people?"

"Don't worry, Sokka's family is freaking loaded. He drives a Mercedes Benz Convertible, and I heard your sister was saving up for a Lexus. Not that she has to wait that long to get it." Zuko smirked and lifted himself up off the ground.

"Wow Katara, a Lexus, and I thought I was spoiled." Sokka, Zuko, and Aang all turned to see Toph and Katara walking towards them.

"Took you guys long enough. What were you guys even doing?" Sokka rolled his eyes and started walking towards the doors that led to the student parking lot.

The rest of them followed, "Well, after we said bye to Leiah, we went up to the front office to tell Toph's mom that she was coming over. It would have been fine if Toph didn't open her freaking mouth and show her mom her tongue ring." Katara smiled.

"Sooo, Leiah's not coming…" Zuko looked down at his feet.

"Oh come on Zuko, cheer up, I told you she will call you tonight." Toph said, walking behind him, "I wanted to go to Katara's because I knew you guys were hanging out there today. I want to talk to you guy's. All together." She opened the door to the midnight blue Mercedes.

"Ugh, gross Sokka! You _**still**_ didn't clean out your car. How are we all going to fit in there when there's all that junk!" Zuko complained. He was getting better at that by the minute.

"Yeah with all of that stuff somebody is going to have to sit on somebody else's lap." Aang blushed and looked down. _Why did I even make that suggestion._

"Oh good idea Aang, maybe Katara can sit on your lap, I'm sure she would like mmphh!" Katara slammed her hand on Toph's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Heh heh heh, yeah. Good idea Aang. But maybe Toph should sit on Sokka's lap. I mean, it's not like I have a problem sitting on yours it's just, I have only known you for a day and Toph has known Sokka forever!" Katara kept on rambling. It's what she always did when she was nervous.

"Katara…" Sokka looked at her to shut her up. _There's no way I'm letting her sit on Aang's lap. What kind of brother does Toph think I am. I would feel much better if Toph sat on my lap. Not to sound perverted or anything, but, Toph does look sort of hot. Oh sick, what am I thinking. Like Katara said, Toph is like a sister to me. Besides, I like Yue. Or Suki. I don't really know right now. But I do know that I definitely don't like Toph. Right?_

Sokka broke out of her thoughts when she heard a loud, "Oww Toph that hurt!" Katara rubbed the spot Toph hit moments before.

"God you guys just get in the car!" Zuko opened the door to the drivers seat and got in quickly. Katara and Aang pushed all the crap to the middle seat in the back and Aang got in the passenger seat. Katara slid in on the other side of the car.

"Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to get in like the rest of us?" Toph pushed him slightly towards the car.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Look Meathead. I know I might look heavy but I'm not that fat. And I'm not going to make a move on you if that's what your thinking. If you want, I'll just sit on Aang's lap, he won't mind. Right Aang?"

"Naw, I don't mind Toph. And you don't look heavy." Aang mumbled. He didn't want to sound like he liked her, but he didn't want her to go home thinking she was fat.

"Ok then, it's settled. Come on let's go. We've been here forever." Toph quickly got in the passenger seat and sat on Aang's lap.

"Wait what! Sorry Toph I just didn't hear what you guys were saying! You can sit on my lap it's fine! And I don't think you are fat! I never even said that!" Sokka struggled to find the right words He didn't want to offend her again.

"Whatever. I'm already in. Lets just go!" Toph practically shouted. _Is that jealously I see? I could have some fun with this._

Sokka sighed and got in the back seat.

"Can we hurry up! I have to go the bathroom and my house is like 15 minutes away." At the moment Katara sounded just like Zuko. Complaining and a little bit of anger in her voice. _Why is Toph sitting on Aang's lap. Shouldn't I be. Not to sound perverted or anything, but I would much rather be there. I shouldn't have said no in the first place. God, I'm such an idiot. Besides, I thought she had a crush on Sokka. Wait Sokka! I get it! She's trying to make him jealous. Heh, heh, that's good. Let's just go with that. _

Zuko carefully backed out of the parking lot, remembering that the last time he drove, he crashed his dad's escalade. The road was sort of bumpy and Toph kept moving around. Trying to get comfortable. After awhile, Toph put her hands on Aang's shoulders to steady herself. _Haha look at Sokka He looks…jealous! I wonder, does this mean he likes me?_

"Zuko slow down! There are way to many bumps! You going to-" Toph was interrupted when they hit the bump in the driveway. Toph slid down an Aang's lap, making her waist touch his hip.

"Oh, umm, sorry bout that!" Toph quickly opened the door and jumped out. "I didn't hurt you to much did I Aang. I wasn't to _heavy_ for you was I?" Toph shot a glare at Sokka. He looked down, like he was afraid to make eye contact.

"No not at all Toph." Aang smiled and turned around to face the house. "Wow, nice house."

"I told you they were loaded." Zuko walked right past Aang, making him break his gaze. He walked right into the house, not even bothering to stop and let Sokka or Katara open the door.

"Gosh Zuko. If you think you can just walk in then you've been here to much." Katara laughed and walked in right after him. Toph, Aang, and Sokka followed, shutting the door behind them.

They all gather in the kitchen, Sokka went straight to the cabinet. Zuko and Aang pulled up a stool to the island and sat there. Katara pulled Toph over to the breakfast bar and they sat there.

"What did you want to talk about Toph?" Sokka asked, his mouth stuffed with crackers.

Toph cleared her throat before she spoke, "Well, as you know, we got a problem, and I think I got a solution."

**Ok. I finally updated. I know it took awhile…please don't kill me! Tell em how you liked this chapter, or if you hated it. I don't really mind. I will try to get the next chapter written up quick. But I have to think of ideas. I want to thank the people who really read the authors notes, so if your reading this right now. PM me and you will get a special one-shot dedicated to you… and I will write it about whatever you want. Your name will even be put in it! Haha. **

**R n' R!**


	8. Plans, makeups, and more Plans

MAEGAN'S CORNER

**MAEGAN'S CORNER**

**Heh. Heh. Heh.**

**Umm…Ahem clears throat**

**I give everyone ****complete ****and total permission to**

**Yell at me and scold me.**

**But at least you get the next chapter.**

The plan was simple. An easy and quick way to get the much needed payback on Azula and her posse.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night, it's late anyways." Katara finished off the last of her vanilla ice cream.

Toph stuffed another mouthful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth, "K…But I need to borrow a phone."

Katara waved aimlessly to the home phone in the next room over, and Toph slid out of her seat, "Thanks."

"You guys can just crash here too." Sokka, took another swig of root beer, and sucked on the ice left over, "It's easier that way."

"Sure I guess…I'll just go call my Grandpa…" Aang slowly got up from his seat, pulled out his cell, and walked into the dining room.

Sokka, Katara, and Zuko were left in silence.

"Sooo, umm…Zuko. Have anyone to call?" Katara asked in attempt to break the awkwardness.

"Not particularly" he replied.

Silence again.

A few seconds later Aang walked back in, "He's fine with it."

"Cool, were going upstairs, night Katara." Sokka announced and started walking, Zuko and Aang trailing behind.

"Night guys."

She sat there in silence a little longer before Toph walked back in, "What took you so long?"

Toph grinned, "Oh…I had a couple calls to make."

Katara pointed at her with her spoon, "That's the smile you smile when you've done something or had an idea that your proud of. Who did you call…and what did you say?"

"Nobody! I just called my mom to see if I could stay over, which I can by the way."

Katara raised her eyebrow, "And…?"

"And…I called Leiah, Just to check on her. She's fine now…" Toph trailed off.

Katara gestured for her to keep going, "I know you're not done yet."

"And she's going to be over in about 15 minutes." Toph grinned and waited for her answer.

"What."

Her grin turned into a smile, her reaction was obviously nothing like Toph expected it to be, "Well I got this plan. Leiah thinks that Sokka went to Zuko's house, and it's just going to be us girls. Obviously, it's not. Somehow, we could lock Zuko in the closet, and then when she gets here we can lock her in too. They can work out all of their mushy problems, and bada bing bada boom! There back together."

Katara stared at her; speechless for a second, but that was soon overcome, "You're crazy, you know. Leiah will be sooo mad, no, not mad, pissed. Really, really pissed."

"But…"

"But it just might work."

Toph grinned. "I will tell Sokka."

**T I M E G A P**

"Can I talk to you Sokka?" Toph yelled over the loud music Sokka had blasted.

The three boys shared a glance, "What do you think she wants?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged, "She probably wants to talk about what happened in the car ride home Mr. Smooth."

Sokka scowled, "For your information, that wasn't my fault." He turned to Aang, "and thanks a lot by the way."

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way, I know you like her and all."

Zuko laughed.

"I don't like-"

"Sokka! Come on!" Toph yelled again.

"Coming, coming! Sheesh."

He got up and opened the door, "Keep your pants on."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "I got another idea and I need your help."

He nodded.

"And when I say your, I mean just you, without anybody listening." He gave her a confused glance, and she raised her eyebrow, "Oh for goodness sakes, shut the door Sokka."

"Oh."

He stepped out and Toph explained everything to him, he nodded excitedly, "Wow Toph, your good at this stuff."

She shrugged, "It's what I do."

The doorbell rang, and Toph looked suddenly alert, "Do it now."

Sokka nodded and quickly ran back into his room, "I'm on it."

When Toph got to the kitchen, Leiah and Toph were already there, eating smores.

"Well hey! You showed up!" Toph walked over and stole part of her smore.

"Of course I showed up." Leiah smiled and snatched part of her smore back, "And that's mine, thank you."

Toph stuck out her tongue and started laughing.

Katara sighed, "You two are so immature."

"Am not."

"Am not."

They said simultaneously.

Katara smiled and ignored them both, "Come on…let's go upstairs."

On their way to Katara's room, they passed the closet and Toph paused next to it, "Did ya hear that?"

Leiah and Katara turned back to her, "Nooo…" Leiah said.

"There's something in there." Toph took a step back.

"Go look!" Katara pushed Leiah on the shoulder, leading her towards the closet.

"Why don't you!"

"You're the youngest." Toph pointed out.

"Well she's the oldest." Leiah pointed to Katara.

"Just do it. Were right behind you." Katara smiled.

Leiah inched towards the closet and slowly opened the door, "Hello?"

Before she could say anything else Toph pushed her in and locked the door.

"What the hell? Let me out, what's going on!" she pounded on the door.

"That's not going to do anything. Trust me I tried."

Leiah whipped around to see Zuko leaning against a bunch of towels, "I think they want us to work things out."

Leiah sighed and sank down against the door, "Yeah well, there bitches. I should've expected it."

They sat in silence for a minute before Zuko sank down next to her, "Well this is awkward."

"You think?"

"Look, I don't have to try and talk to you." Zuko snapped.

They sat in silence once again. "Fine. I'm Sorry." Leiah finally said to break the silence.

"So…what happened today?" Zuko asked carefully.

Leiah crossed her arms, "Your girlfriend pulled a prank on me, and I beat the shit out of her."

Zuko sighed and scooted closer, he put his hand on her arm and she didn't try to pull away, "Mai is not my girlfriend. You are, and you're the only one I want to be. You know that don't you."

She didn't move.

"Leiah," he gently cupped her face and turned it towards him, "You do know that, don't you."

She sighed and relaxed into his embrace, "I know that."

She buried her face into his neck and he reached to put his arms around her waist, "But does she know that?"

"Who?"

"Mai. Does she know that you don't like her, or is she just out to get me."

Zuko sighed and buried his face in her hair, "I'm going to talk to her."

Leiah looked up, "You promise?"

"Of course."

She smiled and kissed him right on the spot, and he was more than happy to react. Of course, this was the exact moment Toph chose to open the door, and of course, Zuko and Leiah were way to busy to notice.

"I think there fine Katara." Toph laughed.

Leiah pulled away a bit, "I'm guessing this was your idea." Zuko stood up and pulled Leiah up with him. They stepped out of the closet to see Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph waiting for them.

"All idea's were thought of and fully executed by him!" Toph pointed to Sokka, who looked bewildered.

"What! Are you kidding me?" He put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Naw, he's too stupid to think of something like that. It had to be you Toph." Zuko laughed and wrapped his arms around Leiah's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Sokka smirked and crossed his arms.

Katara sighed, "Three…Two…one…"

"Hey wait a minute!"

Aang laughed, "Wow Sokka."

Everyone, excluding Sokka, shared a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, make fun of me. One day it's going to come back on ya!"

"I'm tired, Sokka's babbling, and we have alot to do tomorrow. Let's go to bed." Toph smiled and turned towards Katara's room.

Leiah pried herself away from Zuko's grasp and followed Toph's and Katara's foot steps, "What do we have to do tomorow?"

Toph stoped and turned around, letting Leiah pass her, "Something I call revenge."

Leiah shrugged, "Sounds fun."

This chapter may be very short.

But i'll make up for it.

Think of it as a filler.


	9. Final Note

My Computer Crashed

My Computer Crashed.

I finished everything. All of my stories and then my computer crashed. To be honest I don't really have the spirit to pick up the pieces anymore.

It's something I never thought I would say but I can't write ATLA anymore.

It's killing me trying to come up with ideas when I don't even have new episodes or anything to keep me driven.

So, if you guys review or put me on story alert, I **will** finish what I started, and make it the best thing I've ever written. Because if I go out, I like to go out big. If not, then, well, it's been good.

Really it's up to you guys.

In the meanwhile, I'm not going to stop writing! I think I'm going to switch over to Twilight fan fiction.

But I will be an ATLA forever!

XOXO, Maegan.


End file.
